


Dungeons and smut

by Ravensdelight



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, Dominance, F/F, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensdelight/pseuds/Ravensdelight
Summary: This was supposed to be a pwp piece, but of course it grew into something more. I think you can expect more of these two in the future. Hell, I might even delete this and write a full story about them.But for now, this is the first published piece on here! As there's not much of an introduction to these characters, this will have to do for now ;)Nixara is a  Tiefling whose patron is literally a demon she shares a body with. At this point in the story, she works at an organisation called the Bellevue as an information broker under a woman named Lydia.Enjoy! <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dungeons and smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my smutty corner of the internet!
> 
> The world is on fire and everything sucks, so I started writing smut to distract myself from everything that's going on. After some positive reviews from friends, I decided to share my stories online!
> 
> This is where I'm hosting a collection of my stories, mostly based around OC's and a dnd campaign ;) No real coherence, I'm afraid, unless I decide to spin things around later.
> 
> Please check each work for the warnings and pairings.
> 
> Enjoyed this work? Feel free to leave a comment or let me know on twitter @Ravensdelight!  
> Made art based on my work? I'd LOVE to see it, so be sure to tag me in it!

“What do you mean: We lost his trail?” 

Nix paced angrily through Lydia’s small office, her fists balled at her sides.

Lydia sighed, brushing a tuft of blonde hair streaked with grey out of her eyes.

“Nix, I realize this is a lot to take in, but I promise you I’m doing everything I can to find your brother.”

**SHE’S LYING.**

Her hands trembled when the voice inside of her spoke up. She shook her head to get rid of him. Lydia wouldn’t lie to her. 

Would she?

“I don’t get it. You said you had a lead. That someone had seen him.”

“Yes,the intel seemed solid. There aren’t that many lavender tieflings, as you well know.”

“Then what the fuck happened, Lyda? Are you’re trying to tell me he’s just… gone?! People don’t just disapp-...” 

Nixara stopped herself mid-sentence. She, of all people, knew that was a lie. Suddenly, she found herself afraid to finish that thought.

Lydia walked up to her and placed a manicured hand on her shoulder.

“Nixara, I promise you. We will find him. I’ve already set out feelers for some new information and I’m hoping to hear back from them within the week. They probably just moved him somewhere.”

**SHE’S HIDING SOMETHING. THEY’RE TRYING TO KEEP US HERE. BURN THEM. BURN THEM ALL DOWN.**

She could feel him raging inside of her and for a split-second her hearing seemed muffled and a black haze overtook her vision.

She planted her fingernails in her exposed thigh, gritting her teeth against the pain. She had to stay in control. 

“Nix?” Lydia looked at her intensely, green eyes scouring her face. She sounded worried… and a little unsettled. 

Nix swallowed, feeling the tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

One and a half years. One and a half years and still she wasn’t any closer to finding him.

If he was even still alive.

Worst. Sister. Ever.

She wiped her tears away, careful not to smudge her make-up.

“I’m fine. I just…I thought we were finally closing in on him.”

Lydia wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. Her Southern lilt sounded as comforting as it always did. “I know. We’ll find him, darling. He’s out there somewhere. Don’t give up.”

**SHE LIES.**

Nix allowed herself to be hugged for a few seconds before pulling away. She turned on her heels and stomped out the door, mumbling a goodbye. She could still hear Lydia say something behind her, but slammed the door shut anyway. 

She could  feel him rage inside of her more than she heard him, like an angry enormous insect buzzing at the back of your skull. When she finally entered her room and closed the door behind her, she let herself slide down, slamming her hands on the floor besides her. She folded her arms over her knees and buried her head in her hands. Anger was bubbling up inside of her, welling up so far it threatened to choke her.

“You’re late.”

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Feeling caught, Nix immediately looked up.

Aelenthi was sitting on the edge of the bed, clad in a simple white robe.

“Hey… I-... What are you doing here?”

“Lydia didn’t tell you? I told her I’d snag you away for training today. Your ass is mine all night…”

Nix just shook her head, balling her fists and pressing her nails into her palms.

She could hear soft footsteps on the wooden floor as Aelenthi walked over to her.

Within seconds, two warm hands enveloped hers and unclenched her hand as a slender thumb caressed her wrists.

Questioningly, Nix looked up at the elf in front of her.

There was a soft smile on her lips, her silver eyes peering into her own. 

“Rough day?”

Nix sighed, biting her lip as she felt the storm rage on inside of her. Through gritted teeth she replied. “You have no idea…”

“Okay.”

“So we should probably just…”

“Oh, absolutely not.”

Surprised, Nix looked up at her.

“Get up. Shower.”

“Len, come on… I…”

The elf cut her off, placing her lips on hers. Surprised, Nix eventually returned the kiss before groaning softly when Aelenthi’s hand wrapped into her hair and tugged. Aelenthi tugged her head backwards even further, breaking their kiss and forcing her to keep eye contact.

“I know you’re distressed, Nix. Let me take care of you. You need a break. Let me help.”

Nix looked up at her. There was a hint of softness in Len’s eyes and somehow… a hint of understanding. As Len pulled on her hair again, she could feel a hint of another feeling entirely start to rise up inside of her.

“It might be kind of nice to just… let go for a while. You need to get out of that pretty head of yours, Nixara. And if you want me to stop, you know what to say.”

She was right. No matter what, she’d always be in control.

Fuck it.

Nix smiled softly, shook her head and got up, heading for the bathroom.

“That’s my girl…”

The hot water washed away some of the sadness and frustration. Nix closed her eyes and leaned back, letting it wash over her. She knew better than to put clothes on before walking out, but she did tie her hair back in a braid.

They’d only been playing with each other for a few months now. According to Lydia it was ‘essential training’ if Nix were to rise up the ranks at the Bellevue. It didn’t take her long to realize she enjoyed being in control.

But in order to be good at being in control, first you had to learn to surrender.

That, according to Lydia, was the main reason Aelenthi was sent to Nix’ room a few times a week. Somewhere, Nix suspected Lydia knew the two of them would hit it off.

Because what started as simply educational, quickly grew to be something more.

Much as she’d loathe to admit it, Nix was looking forward to her sessions with Len. The woman had a way of sensing what she needed before she herself had even realized it. Slowly but surely, she’d earned her trust.   
Playing with Len meant finally getting out of her head. When Len was in charge, she didn’t have to be as on her toes as usual. She could just…. surrender.

For a bit.

She opened the door and it took her a few minutes to release the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Aelenthi was a vision; olive skin clad in nothing more than a corset, panties and leather boots Nix was positive she hadn’t seen before. Her long red hair tumbled over her shoulders freely, effortlessly accentuating the white lines tattooed all over her skin. The corset made her small breasts seem bigger than they were while accentuating the natural curve of her hips. 

She could feel Len’s eyes glide approvingly over her body as well as she stepped out the door, so she made sure to take her time. Nix turned to close the door behind her, took a few steps forward and, remembering their past couple of sessions, sat down on her haunches, placing her hands on her thighs as she waited. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down.

_ It would be okay. _

_ She would be okay. _

_ Right now, she had to focus on something else. _

Len’s boots clicked on the wooden floor as she walked up behind her and tied a black leather collar around her neck. It was a ritual that had seemed strange and almost demeaning to Nix at first, but she found herself starting to enjoy it. It was a clear signal that their session was starting and feeling the leather against her throat was a good reminder of what she was getting herself into.

“You know what this means?” Len’s voice was a purr in her ears.

“I’m yours.” 

“Damn straight.” Soft lips planted a slow kiss on her neck before she spoke up again.

“Safeword?” 

“Red.”

“Good girl. Now, get up.” 

Nix did as she was told. She was slightly smaller than the elf in stature, almost looking her in the eye. Within seconds, Len was on her, pushing her backwards until she felt her back hitting the wall. Two slender but strong hands grabbed hers, one hand encircling both wrists as her hands were pinned above her head. It would have been easy to fight back, to push back, but that wasn’t the game and she knew it. She let herself be pinned against the wall, gasping for breath the second she felt her back roughly collide with the wall behind her. 

Len’s lips were on her within seconds, kissing her with a passion she hadn’t quite experienced from her before. She could feel Len’s knee against her thigh, slowly pushing her legs slightly apart. Len inched her knee up high, spreading Nix’ legs completely as her leg moved up until she couldn’t move it any higher. Nix had to stop herself from bucking her hips against the gentle pressure. There was an urgency to their kiss, a  _ need _ that was slowly driving her mad.

Len broke away abruptly, moving one hand to swiftly push Nix’ face to the side before slowly sliding it down over her collarbone. Nix allowed herself to be moved, surrendering to the sensations she was feeling. Len’s hand moved down to her breast and grabbed it firmly, squeezing once before her thumb brushed over a nipple. Instinctively, Nix rolled her hips against Len’s leg, closing her eyes as she leaned in to kiss her, eager for their kiss to continue.

Within seconds, Len’s lips moved away from her skin and the fingers that were cupping her breast locked into the O-ring of the collar she was wearing, pulling her head forwards just the tiniest bit.

“You’re so eager for me… We’re just getting started. Did I tell you you could kiss me?”

Nix couldn’t stop the grin that appeared on her face and stared back into those piercing grey eyes, pleased to see the corners of Len’s lips curve into a smile as well.

“No, ma’am.”

Len tugged on the ring again, pulling her in close for a kiss, gently biting Nix’ bottom lip before finally letting go. 

“Guess it’s time to make sure you do exactly as I say.”

Her fingers slid out of the ring, back to her breasts and Nix couldn’t stop a loud moan from tumbling from her lips. Being this close to her, but unable to touch her was becoming harder by the second. “I’ll have you scream my name before this night is over, Nix…”

Before she even had time to process, Len’s hands were gone and she was walking away from her. Nix took a moment to regain her composure, staring at Len’s ass as she walked away and bent over near the bed to pick something up. She came back holding two pairs of leather cuffs, attached together with a silver hook. 

“Face against the wall and spread your legs for me, would you?”

It wasn’t a question as much as it was an order. 

“Yes ma’am.”

Rule one with Len; always be polite. The way Len’s eyes darkened with lust when she called her that was reason enough to keep it up.

Nix still heard the satisfied chuckle from Len as she turned around and leaned her forehead against the wall, spreading her legs. She could feel an underarm against her shoulder, slowly increasing pressure as another hand roamed along the sides of her body.

“Arms behind your back.”

Nix did as she was told and Len fastened the cuffs to her wrists, letting the hook dangle from one of them. The leather had grown supple with use, making it easier to fasten. Once Len’s hands touched her skin, they stayed in contact: moving slowly from her hands to her underarms, on to her waist before gripping her ass and squeezing firmly. She gasped when she felt warm hands caress the insides of her thighs, caressing firmly and slowly.

“How badly do you want me to move my hand up?”

It was as if Len had been reading her mind.

One of her hands broke contact and smacked her ass as the other remained still on the inside of her thigh.

“I asked you a question.”

“Pretty bad… ma’am.”

Len’s hands moved lower, all the way down to her ankles, attaching the cuffs there too without attaching them to each other. 

Nix could hear heels on wood as Len walked away and the bed creaked softly when she sat down.

“Come here.”

Nix turned around slowly to see Len sitting on the bed, legs spread slightly apart. She looked strong, powerful, intimidating and inviting at the same time.

“On my lap. Face down, ass up.”

Nix raised an eyebrow but did as she was told, walking over to the elf slowly before draping her upper body across Len’s legs. 

“Arms back.”

With a single click, the cuffs were tied securely behind her back, leaving her with nowhere to go.    
“Excellent…”

She could feel a strong hand grip her braid by the base, pulling her head up slightly as another hand sent featherlight touches across her back. 

“Now, girl. You’re going to count for me, do you understand? Each and every single one.” The rest of her message went unspoken, but was still clear between the two of them.  _ Focus only on how I’m making you feel. Let everything else slide to the background. For now, there is only you and me.  _

“Get it right, and I’ll be sure to reward you later.”

“Yes, ma-...”

Nix was unable to finish her sentence when Len’s flat palm struck against her ass, the sting combining with pleasure mere seconds later.

“AH! One.”

The hand in her hair let go and she let her head hang, surrendering to the moment. Len’s hands were strong, but never so strong that it seriously hurt or left a mark. Instead, the sting only served to ignite the warmth inside of her further. By the fourth smack, she had to stop herself to grind her hips into the air, desperate for any form of friction.

“Stop moving.”

Without even thinking about it, she obliged. She knew Ab would scoff at how quickly she’d let Len take over, but as always during these sessions, he seemed further away than ever.

The fifth, sixth and seventh smack followed in quick succession, she barely had time to finish counting before the next arrived.

Suddenly, she felt Len’s other hand slide between her thighs, slowly inching up. She couldn’t stop a moan from tumbling from her lips when Len’s fingers finally slid between her legs..

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re thoroughly enjoying this, Nix…”

“I- ah…. Fucking h-.... Eight!”

Len’s laugh at her struggle was infuriating, but the way her fingers were moving sure were a persuasive argument to just let her carry on regardless.

By the time she’d counted to twenty, she could already feel herself slowly coming undone. It was liberating. Nothing mattered anymore. Not staying poised, not staying in control or staying on guard. All of it fell away. All that remained was to serve her, to make sure she’d give her everything she needed. While she fully intended to spend most of her life on the other side of this dynamic, she sure could see the appeal.

A hand locked between the cuffs on her back and pulled her upright, leaving her sitting on her knees. Len moved slightly to the side, placing one leg on either side of Nix before placing a slender finger under her chin and forcing her to look up.

“That.. was excellent.”

She leaned in for a warm kiss and Nix instinctively raised herself up. Her hands were still behind her back and there really wasn’t much she could do. It was infuriating to have Len this close while still not being able to touch her. So she leaned forward, making herself just a tad taller as she curled her tail around one of Len’s legs, eager to have her closer to her by any means necessary.

Len stood up, slowly, placing a hand in Nix’ hair. Long, olive skinned legs stretched out in front of her and without thinking, she instinctively leaned forward to plant soft kisses on her thighs. She heard a satisfied sigh from the woman towering over her and sat up straighter, kissing and licking her way up slowly. Just as she was about to reach the most inner part of her thigh, a finger curved into the ring of her collar, pulling her back.

“Look at you, so eager to please.”

Making sure she kept her balance, Nix stood up as Len tugged on the collar again, urging her upwards. Len’s lips were on hers within seconds, warm hands pulling her in close in an almost loving embrace. Nix cursed her restraints, instead using her tail to pull Len in closer towards her again.

“But I made you a promise, didn’t I?” Len pushed her away slightly, taking a few steps to the side to clear the path to the bed. She reached behind Nix’ back and gently rubbed her arms to get the blood flowing again before attaching the hook again, this time connecting the cuffs in front of her body.

“Let’s see if you can handle it. On the bed, hands and knees. Now.”

Nix sneaked in a quick kiss on Aelenthi’s thigh, earning her a chuckle and another smack on her ass, before making her way to the bed. She could hear Len rummage through one of the cabinets by the bed but knew better than to look up what the hell she was doing. She’d find out soon enough.

She gasped when she felt another playful smack on her ass as she felt the bed dip slightly when Len sat down behind her. 

“You know… I had a gift made for you. I think you’ll appreciate it…”

Len’s hands stroked her legs, her sides and her ass before sliding down again.

“Are you still with me?”   
“Yes, ma’am.”   
“Good. Now, let’s see how many times I can make my name tumble from those pretty lips of yours.”

Nix’ fingers gripped the sheets tightly when she felt Len’s fingers slide into the wetness between her thighs again, this time heading straight for her clit and rubbing it softly. Everything was building up; the way she talked to her, the way she knew at this point she’d do anything that was asked of her… 

Suddenly, Len’s fingers stilled before pulling away and she felt something cold press against her entrance. Surprised, she looked around to see Len holding a beautiful glass dildo with black and purple colouring inside.

The elf shot her a grin. “It reminded me of you…”

Nix was about to open her mouth in a snappy retort, but Len pushed the dildo further inside of her and the ability to form a coherent sentence completely left her. She turned back around, burying her face in her bound arms, making a conscious effort to at least keep her ass and hips in the air as Len buried the toy inside of her. As soon as it was fully sated, that finger was back at her clit. Light, soft touches circling lazily. Len pulled the toy out almost entirely before slowly pushing it back in again and Nix knew finding words at this point was a fruitless endeavor.

“How’s that?”

She tried to respond, tried to find the words, but Len’s finger kept circling as she pulled the toy out again and this time slammed it back in. The pleasure inside of her was building fast, her legs quivering slightly from the strain. Len pulled out again, her fingers never stilling before slamming the toy back into her. It was hard and unyielding, but not too big and it warmed up to her body quickly. Almost as much as Nix herself was warming up to this combination.

“P-please.... I….”

She could feel her hips wanting to dip when Len’s fingers kept circling her clit as she lazily moved the dildo in and out of her. It was becoming too much, the pleasure was building too quickly. When Len slammed the toy inside of her again, keeping it in deep as her fingers continued circling, Nix could feel herself start to unravel.

“Ah! Len! I-...”

She heard a softly chuckle behind her as Len pulled the toy almost out again before setting a faster rhythm.

“It’s okay. Come for me, Nix.”

With those words, Nix could feel herself relax as she gripped the sheets, fighting the trembling in her legs. Len’s hands moved swiftly as she moved the toy inside of her, her left hand now drawing faster circles around her clit. She could feel her muscles clench around the toy as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Len continued to move her hands slowly, drawing out her orgasm as long as she could. Everything turned dark, sounds became muted as she lay there, still feeling the slow waves of pleasure run over her until they almost became too much. She could feel her body sag to the mattress, the toy still half inside of her as her arms and legs finally gave out. 

She groaned when Len slowly removed the toy out of her and moved up, laying down next to her and rolling her on her side to hold her close.

“I got you.”

She felt soft lips place a warm kiss on her forehead, warm hands surrounding her body. Nix wanted to speak, to say something, anything, but it was as if her sight and hearing had been taken from her until only this bliss remained. 

“That was amazing,” Len said, planting a soft kiss on her cheek as she continued to hold her close.

“You’re amazing,” Nix managed, lifting her head just the tiniest bit to plant a soft kiss on Len’s neck.

“Thank you for this.”

“Heh. You’re very welcome.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Month at the Bellevue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737816) by [fix0red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fix0red/pseuds/fix0red)




End file.
